


Fanart: Everything about you

by carohaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, and a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohaze/pseuds/carohaze
Summary: Miya Atsumu was a winner. And like ABBA once said, the winner takes it all.AtsuHina Exchange gift for voidstamps
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: Everything about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidstamps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidstamps/gifts).



> i hope you like this small drabble and fanart! also, if you're not familiar with this ABBA song you have to definitely [listen](https://youtu.be/iyIOl-s7JTU) to it (and while you're at it, listen to ABBA's whole discography, you won't regret it).

Miya Atsumu was a winner. 

His highschool volleyball coach said that. His mother always said that (she also said that to Osamu but this isn't about him). Even Kita’s grandma said that one time.

And it wasn’t just because he was lucky, no. He worked hard. All the time. He worked hard when he was captain of the team, he worked hard when Osamu left the volleyball world to pursue his culinary dream (but again, this is NOT about him), and he worked extra hard that time when a certain human tangerine came back from a far far away country and decided to blind everyone with his newfound skills and sexy tan and sexy languages and sexy everything. Yes, he had to work very hard to hide the dumbest smile when The Hinata Shouyou chose the MSBY Black Jackals (and by extension, chose him) out of all the other teams, out of all the other setters. Atsumu was definitely a winner, he himself decided. 

It was all or nothing, go big or go home. 

So Atsumu had risked it all when he asked The Hinata Shouyou out on a date. 

Well, he didn't actually say it was a date. And it wasn't actually him who came up with the plan. It was Bokuto’s idea. He’d heard there was a carnival in town, with games and food and all, according to him. So Bokuto invited them to go next saturday.

Sakusa bailed even before Bokuto could finish the word carnival, but that’s on him. Atsumu said yes immediately after seeing the glint in The Hinata Shouyou’s eyes at the prospect of a day out, surrounded with music and people, and Bokuto was delighted. The three of them out on an adventure! They could eat churros and ice cream and win huge teddy bears in shooting games! Bokuto had said, right before he remembered it was his mom’s birthday next saturday and he’d promised he would visit her. So in the end, it was only Atsumu alone with The Hinata Shouyou, out on a super romantic first date at the fair. 

“It’s like a date!” The Hinata Shouyou had said then, like the call of the prophets or an angel or a demon or whatever. 

Miya Atsumu was a winner. 

\----------

The carnival was, as expected, loud and colorful. Stall after stall of different games and greasy snacks, a true paradise for those out on a super romantic first date with their crush of several years, Atsumu concluded.

The weather was also perfect. Atsumu allowed himself to feel sexy, wearing his Jackals jacket and his perfectly styled hair reflecting the sun’s perfect shine.

Speaking of, Miya Atsumu was walking besides The Sun itself. 

The Sun with tangerine hair glowing and dancing with each step, blessing the ears of every peasant with his laugh and making a sunflower with perfectly styled hair follow him around. Yeah, Atsumu was the sunflower.

But he’s not as weak or useless as a plant. He can actually do stuff. Like play volleyball and win huge teddy bears at shooting games. Which is what he’s currently attempting, holding a (toy) gun and aiming a moving target just a few feet away. Atsumu felt a bead of sweat trail down from his temple all the way to his chin. 

“You can do it, Atsumu-san!” The Sun cheered behind him, “If you hit this one you’ll get the biggest plushie!”

The thing with these games is that it’s nearly impossible to win the biggest plushie, it's like their main attraction, so there’s no way they’re giving it away so easily. But The Hinata Shouyou didn’t need to know that. Nor did he have to give Atsumu the cutest comforting face after he missed his last round, getting only the second biggest plushie, a stupid pink lion with a stupid face. 

“Don’t worry Atsumu-san! This one is way cuter, it looks a lot like you too!”

Only The Sun was able to hurt and praise Atsumu’s stupid face in one single sentence. Great. 

“Do you want to eat something?” Atsumu asked, eyeing a nearby snack truck. 

"I could use a churro right now," claimed The Sun, pointing to a cart just past them. Atsumu still felt a bit hot from his shooting shenanigans, so he went for a bright blue sea salt popsicle. They kept walking further into the fair when the image of a colorful and not very safe looking ferris wheel came by upon them. Atsumu definitely did not want to ride that thing. 

"Atsumu-san let's ride that!" 

Atsumu would do anything The Hinata Shouyou asked of him. And he would definitely ride anything The Hinata Shouyou suggested. Sigh.

The line wasn't long, so soon they were seated in a fragile looking cart, the bare minimum safety metal bar preventing them from meeting a cruel end and up they went, slowly making their way to the top.

"I'm not sure this is safe, Shouyou-kun…" Atsumu tried his best to look cool, but really he was just fearing for their lives. What if they died here, of all places? Atsumu wouldn't be able to confess his undying love for The Sun and they wouldn't start dating and move in together and maybe adopt a cat or two, and then Atsumu wouldn't be able to propose after winning the League and have a sexy honeymoon and-

Atsumu bit into his popsicle, hiding the bitterness swelling inside his heart.

"Don't worry Atsumu-san, you can hold my hand if you're scared," The Hinata Shouyou looked radiant. Well, yeah. He was the literal Sun. And he was asking to hold hands.

Another huge bite of his popsicle.

"I've actually wanted to hold hands with you the whole day, Atsumu-san," Hinata Shouyou bit into his chocolate dipped churro.

Ah.

"G-Guh?!" 

Brain freeze.

If this was a plot of destiny, Atsumu never stood a chance. Not that there was anything else he could do as he watched the rest of his popsicle fall down in slow motion, straight into his pristine white T-shirt. Ah, he loved that shirt, it made his pectorals look amazing. Ah, there goes their perfect, super romantic first date. The small cart, now floating several feet off the ground, shook a bit with the motion.

"Are you okay, Atsumu-san?!" 

A glimpse of genuine concern, a hand steading Atsumu and a napkin shoved into his face later, Miya Atsumu saw God. Well, he actually saw Hinata Shouyou. And Hinata Shouyou was looking at him, wide eyes, a million sparkles, golden halo and churro crumbs around his mouth. 

And he fell all over again.

"Say, say that again," Atsumu managed, holding Shouyou’s hand still with the napkin.

"I-I…," Shouyou stuttered, blushed. Like a human. Like the normal volleyball idiot he was, "I want to hold hands with you, Atsumu-san. Not only while we're riding this, but after we get down, and on the way home and-"

"Shouyou-kun," Atsumu’s ruined T-shirt stuck uncomfortably to his chest, popsicle probably dripping in questionable places but who cares. Who even cares. His crush (honestly it's not a crush anymore, he's the love of his life by this point) of several years was just confessing even after seeing him make a fool of himself. Even after everything. Atsumu could kiss The Sun right now. “Shouyou-kun, I am going to kiss you right now okay?”

“O-okay!” 

Atsumu may have lost many things today, like the biggest plushie at the shooting game; a perfectly good T-shirt; his hardly earned dignity and much more. But everyone knows Miya Atsumu is actually a winner. He won a one-way ticket straight to The Sun, he won a kiss by said Sun, a bit desperate and stupidly sweet. 

Miya Atsumu was a winner. 

And like ABBA once said, the winner takes it all.

So he did.


End file.
